Hilo rojo del destino
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar nada. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. Es un hilo que conecta dos almas en el tiempo.


**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

**Hilo rojo del destino.**

Aparcó el coche cerca de la pizzería donde había quedado para comer con sus amigos. Era casi una tradición ir a comer a ese lugar los viernes, aunque esta vez no todos pudieron ir. Abrió la puerta con el consiguiente sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba un cliente, y en la mesa del fondo como siempre estaban sentados sus amigos de toda la vida.

Aunque no fueron todos por problemas de trabajo, allí sentados estaban Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Yahiko y Kakuzu con las bebidas ya en la mesa. Se acercó hasta ellos y se sentó junto a Kakuzu, quien lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola a todos.-Saludó en general. Lo saludaron y siguieron hablando como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-¿De qué hablan?-Preguntó a Kakuzu que bebía tranquilamente.

-De la fiesta de esta noche.-Respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, él solo asintió e intento integrarse en la conversación. Cuanto menos pensara en lo que sucedería hoy menos nervioso estaría aunque el paquete en su bolsillo no hiciera más que recordárselo a cada momento.

Negó con la cabeza, debía pensar lo menos posible. Así que volvió de nuevo su atención a la charla, aunque cada uno hablaba sobre un tema totalmente distinto pero referente a la fiesta de esta noche. Miró uno por uno, y es que realmente seguía sin saber cómo seguían siendo todos amigos.

oOoOo

_Realmente no sabía todavía cómo se había dejado convencer por sus "amigos" de ir a la fiesta. Y no era solo por ir a ella, claro que no, más bien era por lo que le obligaron a vestir. Y es que de entre todos los disfraces que pudieron darle para escoger él tenía que tomar uno al azar. _

_Y por eso él, Itachi Uchiha, se encontraba caminando hacia el lugar de festejo disfrazado de Superman. Con capa roja y calzoncillos por fuera…Totalmente ridículo. Pero era eso o nada y aunque tenía fama de huraño también tenía unos amigos pesados y no pensaba soportar a ocho personas recriminando que no fuese a la fiesta de disfraces del año…_

oOoOo

-¡Esta será la fiesta del año!.-Exclamo Deidara mientras comía un trozo de pizza. Él solo lo miró con desaprobación. Todos los años decía exactamente lo mismo, y también para todas las festividades que sucedieran en un año entero, daba igual que fuesen cumpleaños, navidad, Halloween… Para él serían "La mejor fiesta del año"

-Cierra la boca Deidara, siempre dices lo mismo.-Comentó Sasori provocando que el rubio lo mirara de mala manera.

-A algunos nos gusta ser positivos. Tú vendrás con Sakura, ¿verdad? –Le pregunto ahora a él.

-Sí, sabes lo que le gustan esas cosas a ella.-Respondió con suavidad, en realidad prefería quedarse en casa, preferible en el dormitorio y no dejar salir a Sakura hasta el día siguiente. Porque esta noche daría el gran paso.

Ellos irían a la fiesta de Deidara como futuro marido y mujer.

Sería por una vez la fiesta del año de verdad.

oOoOo

_-Fiesta del año, una mierda.-Murmuraba para sí mismo, solo habían pasado 4 horas desde que comenzó la fiesta y ya llegó la policía, con el resultado de todo el mundo huir como locos. Incluso él que ya era mayor de edad, al final era cierto lo de dejarse llevar por la multitud. _

_Apartó unas ramas de delante suya para salir de esta arboleda. Con la locura de huir se fue directo al bosque que rodea Konoha. _

_¿Estúpido? _

_Si._

_Pero ya solo debía volver a su casa dormir y maldeciría a sus amigos mañana. Solo que con la estúpida capa se estaba enredando en todos lados, aunque no debía ser el único. Puesto que desde hace un rato estaba siguiendo un montón de trozos de tela roja enganchadas a las ramas. _

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda de capa!- Siguió hacía delante tirando también de su propia capa que seguía enganchándose por todos lados. Si fuese un súper héroe de verdad, no usaría nunca capa._

_Y más adelante suya se encontraba una chica tirando de una capa roja enganchada a una rama, bueno al menos no era él solo con problemas de capa._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó a la chica, ella levantó la vista dejando ver unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Era más bajita que él y menudita, además debía huir de la desastrosa fiesta puesto que estaba disfrazada de...-¿caperucita roja?_

_-Si, bueno…era el único que quedaba en la tienda decente… ¿Entonces me ayudas Superman?-Preguntó ella sonriendo un poco, era bastante mona en realidad. Aún con el pelo de color rosa. Se acercó hasta ella y tiro con fuerza de la capa roja, arrancando más tela que se le quedo en la mano. _

_-Creo que esto es tuyo.-Dijo tendiéndole la telita roja a ella. _

_-Gracias…emm._

_-Itachi. Itachi Uchiha-Respondió al momento._

_-Sakura Haruno._

oOoOo

-¡Sakura! Date prisa, que antes de ir a la fiesta debemos pasar por otro lugar.-Dijo Itachi mientras terminaba de ponerse la colonia. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros con una camiseta blanca de vestir y una chaqueta negra, entre informal y formal… o eso le dijo Sakura cuando le dio la ropa.

-Ya voy. Me pongo los zapatos y nos vamos. –Salió de la habitación con unos zapatos de tacón blancos en las manos, iba con un vestido rojo simple que se ataba al cuello. –Aunque si hubieses dicho dónde vamos antes de la fiesta, me hubiese dado un poco más de prisa.

-¿Entonces reconoces que tardas tanto para fastidiarme?

oOoOo

_-En ocasiones creo que tardas tanto en vestirte solo para molestarme.-Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento con las palomitas y la bebida. Hacía un año de novios con Sakura, y habían decidido ir al cine y después cenar. _

_Pero por culpa de su novia casi no llegan a la sesión. Solo porque ella tardaba demasiado en vestirse, aunque había comprobado que eso solo lo hacía con él._

_-Es que te pones tan mono con el ceño fruncido por frustración que no puedo resistirme. Además…-Se acercó hasta que quedo sus labios junto a su oreja y empezó a susurrarle.-he tardado tanto decidiendo cuál conjunto de ropa interior de los que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños ponerme._

_Tragó saliva mientras la observaba, Sakura puso una sonrisa pícara._

_-¿Cuál fue?_

_-La roja…_

_-Si llevas eso en este momento, ¿Por qué narices hemos venido hasta aquí?_

oOoOo

-No entiendo porque me has traído aquí.-Dijo Sakura mientras ponía un puchero. Él solo sonrió con suavidad, daba igual cuantos años estuviera con ella seguía igual que desde el primer día.

-Tengo que mirar una cosa antes de ir a la fiesta. Y quiero enseñarte algo.-La miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a la carretera. Habían salido a las afueras de Konoha, a la antigua zona donde estaban las empresas de un muy lejano pariente suyo. Pero que ahora solo quedaban viejas naves vacías.

Condujo hasta una nave en particular, era la última de la calle y aparcó delante de ella. Salió emocionado del coche, este sería su nuevo hogar en el futuro.

Fue hasta el otro lado del coche y le abrió la puerta a Sakura que alzó la ceja indignada.

-Baja.

-¿Aquí? Me has traído en medio de la nada para ¿qué?-Dijo un poco indignada pero aun así bajo del coche y tomó la mano que él le ofreció; fueron hasta un lado para entrar al almacén.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo, rozando la cajita donde tenía el anillo de compromiso. Se emocionó solo de pensar en la cara que pondría cuando se lo diera. Abrió la puerta y entraron, no era el almacén más grande de todos pero para lo que él tenía pensado era perfecto.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué?

-Eres demasiado impaciente, mira a tu alrededor primero.-Sakura bufó antes de empezar a andar por el almacén observando las paredes y el techo.

-Vale, aquí no hay nada. –Se cruzó de brazos y volvió la vista a él.

-La empresa donde trabajo ha comprado todos estos terrenos a un pariente lejano mío, salvo esté. Cuando me entere fui a hablar con él y le pedí que me lo vendiera.

-¿Así que ahora tienes un terreno en medio de la nada?-Preguntó, se le notaba que no entendía nada.

-Este es el terreno donde construiremos nuestra casa. ¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó con ilusión.

Sakura tenía una expresión graciosa en el rostro, entre felicidad e incredulidad. Cosa que solo le provocaba ganas de ir hasta ella y comérsela a besos, hasta que notó un temblor en el suelo.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Itachi!

oOoOo

_-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Me han contratado!-Justo en ese momento notó como un cuerpo se estrellaba contra él y después besos húmedos por su cara.-Me han contratado, ya no volveré a oír a mi madre quejarse de que no hago nada. _

_-Me alegro mucho por ti. _

_-Ya no seré una mantenida. Además empezaba a engordar de no moverme de aquí para no oír a mi madre._

_-A mí no me importa que estés aquí.-Respondió con ella abrazada a él aún. –Es más vente a vivir conmigo._

_Bueno, eso no lo había preparado de antemano pero salió solo de su boca, pero se supone que era lo que suelen hacer las parejas cuando llevaban ya tanto tiempo como ellos dos ¿no? _

_Ella no le dijo que sí pero una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios que fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. _

_-Te quiero Itachi.-Susurró antes de besarlo en los labios con dulzura._

_-Yo también te quiero Sakura._

oOoOo

-¡Sakura!-Grito con desesperación, ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Intentó levantar el bloque de encima suyo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba atrapado, sentía un dolor profundo en ambas piernas y el pecho oprimido.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Era tan débil la estructura que no aguanto una leve sacudida? ¡En Japón siempre había terremotos! ¡El almacén debería estar preparado!

-Ita..Itachi.-Un susurro cerca de él lo alerto, alzó todo lo que pudo la cabeza, por suerte entre los escombros se adentraba una poca luz. Y ahí estaba ella a pocos metros de él, casi podía tocarla si estiraban sus manos. –Itachi, me duele.

La oyó sollozar, volvió a intentar moverse pero nada. Ni un centímetro.

-Itachi, ¿Dónde estás?- Volvió de nuevo la mirada a ella, estaba boca abajo y estaba atrapada.

-Aquí, cariño.-Estiró su mano con sangre hacía ella.-Sakura dame la mano, estoy aquí amor.

Observó como ella volvía la cabeza hacía su voz y estiró la mano, tenía sangre en ella. Notó como la movía lentamente hacía él dejando un hilo rojo de sangre a su paso hasta que se agarraron las manos con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí, amor. Tranquila, estoy aquí.

oOoOo

_-Estoy en casa. –Oyó la voz de Sasuke desde la entrada, su hermano pequeño no se iba a independizar nunca al paso que iba. A su edad y seguía viviendo con sus padres._

_-Hm. Qué raro tú por aquí Itachi.-Se sentó a su lado provocando un leve rebote en el sofá. -¿Problemas con Sakura?_

_-No, solo quería deciros una noticia. –Su madre estaba sentada en un sillón individual mientras bebía té. Su padre aún no había vuelto a casa pero no le importaba, ya su madre le daría las noticias por él. –Mañana le voy a pedir matrimonio a Sakura._

_Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió dejándola encima de la mesa para que ambos vieran la sortija. Era una alianza sencilla, solo tenía un pequeño diamante en medio._

_-No estoy seguro si debía comprar esté o el otro anillo más caro. Pero ella siempre lleva cosas sencillas así que me decante por esté. ¿Qué os parece? –Se frotó las manos nervioso, la opinión de su familia era importante para él. _

_-¿No es muy pronto?-Preguntó Sasuke provocando un gruñido por su parte._

_-Bueno si tras diez años de relación te parece pronto casarse, tienes un problema. –Ignoró a su hermano para volver la vista a su madre, ella seguro que lo apoya._

_-Es precioso Itachi. Va a ser la mujer más feliz de Konoha mañana, estoy segurísima._

oOoOo

-Seguro que ya está llegando la ayuda. Nos sacaran de aquí cariño.-Apretó un poco más su mano, llevaban ya un tiempo aquí sepultados pero en el momento que no llegasen a la fiesta sus amigos se preocuparían. Y Sasuke sabía dónde iban a estar, cuando no contestara al teléfono se preocuparía y vendría en su ayuda. -Vamos a vivir, no pienses en otra cosa que en eso. Cuando nos saquen de aquí, nos casaremos. Incluso tengo el anillo aquí. Después te lo doy, cuando nos saquen.

-Itachi, no siento nada. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?-Sintió como le picaba los ojos, eso era malo.

-Sasuke sabe dónde estamos, cuando vea que no llegamos a la fiesta se preocupara. Vivirás.

-Te amo.

-No digas eso, por favor. Ahora no.-No cuando él tampoco sentía nada de cintura para abajo y le costaba respirar. Quería que ella viviera aún sin él.

-Te amo.

-Sakura aguanta. Por favor…

oOoOo

_-Por favor, dime ya Itachi.-Había salido del restaurante dejando a Deidara hablando de cómo esta noche iba a ser la mejor fiesta del año , aunque decía eso desde los diecisiete años cuando organizo una fiesta que acabo con él y todo el mundo huyendo de la policía. Pero esta noche para él sí que sería la mejor noche del año.-Tienes cara de bobo, dime ya que escondes._

_-Konan, no tienes que saber todo lo que pasa a todo el mundo. –Intentó entrar a su coche de nuevo pero ella no se movía ni un centímetro.- ¿Me dejas pasar? Tengo prisa._

_-Solo si me dices que escondes.-Resopló mientras la miraba cruzarse de brazos, era una batalla perdida desde el momento que lo siguió a la calle._

_-De acuerdo… pero solo si me prometes no decirle a nadie. _

_-Promesa de girl scoutt. –Levantó la mano como juramento mientras sonreía victoriosa._

_-Esta noche le voy a pedir matrimonio a Sakura.-Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró. _

_-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ya era hora!-Konan lo abrazó mientras daba saltitos emocionada, casi le tira el anillo de la mano por lo que lo guardo rápido por precaución.-Estoy tan feliz por vosotros, sois almas gemelas. No existe mejor pareja que vosotros dos, estáis destinados a estar juntos. Me hace tan feliz que al fin te decidas a dar el paso. _

_-Gracias, Konan. Pensaba decirlo esta noche en la fiesta, pero eres demasiado perspicaz. –Ella se sonrojo levemente. _

_-Si te sientes mejor, te diré que Yahiko y yo vamos a intentar tener un bebé. Otra vez.-Susurró la última parte con cierto pesar. Y es que hace dos años Konan tuvo un aborto involuntario durante el primer trimestre de su embarazo que la dejó devastada psicológicamente. _

_-Estoy seguro que esta vez os ira bien. Seguro que en poco tiempo tendrás un pequeño que no ara otra cosa que llorar y llorar._

_-Jaja, eso esperó. _

_-Ten fé._

oOoOo

-¡Shin! ¡Deja de correr que te vas a caer! –Giró la cabeza hacía atrás, y tras de él su madre lo intentaba alcanzar pero eso nunca pasaría. ¡Él era Superman! ¡Era súper veloz! O al menos era hasta que lo alzaron al aire hasta quedar de frente con su padre que lo miraba con severidad.

-¿No te ha dicho tu madre que no corras? –Le preguntó a lo que solo pudo bajar la mirada apenado. Es que en la fiesta solo había adultos y se aburría, si solo hubiese otro niño con el que jugar.

-Lo siento papá.-En ese momento su madre se puso junto a ellos.

-Menos mal que llegaste Yahiko, yo ya no estoy para perseguir a súper héroes.- Su madre le sonrío provocando que él también se riera. Tanto papá como mamá eran muy buenos con él.

-Ven Shin, vamos a presentarte a alguien.

-¿Ya llegó? Después de lo de Itachi y Sakura pensé que no nos volveríamos a reunir todos otra vez. –Dijo su padre que aún lo llevaba en brazos, lo ignoró cuando sus padres se pusieron a hablar sobre unos tal Itachi y Sakura. Él no los conocía pero sabía que eran alguien queridos para papá y mamá porque siempre se deprimían cuando los mencionaban.

-Dale las gracias a Deidara, él fue quien lo consiguió.-Él se abrazó al cuello de su padre con aburrimiento. Prefería jugar o comer chuches antes de conocer más adultos que solo le revolvían el pelo diciendo que bonito era. Mamá decía que era porque tenía su color de pelo y el físico de papá, que eso lo hacían muy guapo.

-¡Sasori cuanto tiempo!-Oyó a su madre gritar y después abrazar a un hombre con el pelo muy rojo, cuando se separaron le apretó la mano a su padre.

-Yahiko baja a Shin. Tiene que conocer a alguien.-Su padre lo dejó en el suelo y al momento su madre lo coloco delante del señor pelirrojo.

-Hanako, sal. –Se fijó más y detrás del señor se encontraba una niña que sujetaba con fuerza una cesta. No sabía de qué iba disfrazada pero al igual que él tenía una capa, algo rota pero era una capa. ¿Una súper heroína?

Al final fue, el que él supuso sería su padre, quien la colocó justo enfrente suya.

-Es la hija de Sasori, se llama Hanako así que pórtate bien con ella Shin.-Notó como su madre le empujaba hacía ella. Al momento los adultos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos ignorándolos.

-¿De qué vas disfrazada? –Al menos ya tenía otro niño con el que jugar.

-Soy caperucita roja. ¿Tú?-Preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Soy Superman. ¿Por qué tienes la capa rota?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba la tela entre sus manos.

-Se me enganchó cuando bajaba del coche y tire de ella. Por lo que se rompió. –Asintió antes de tirar un poco y enganchar un hilo que sobresalía.

-Si tiras puedes quedarte con el hilo en la mano.

* * *

_**Shin: Fé.**_

_**Hanako: Niña Flor.**_

**Letra cursiva es pasado y la normal presente (transcurso de un día) salvo la última parte. **

******Gracias por la lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


End file.
